Tous des Anges
by LXS
Summary: La suite de Regrets, pourrait heurter la sensibilité de certains lecteurs. Tout sera précisé dans chaque chapitres. Bonne lecture.


Auteur : LXS

Titre : Tous des Anges

Disclamer : certains personnages sont à moi ainsi que l'histoire étrange, le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

blabla : Descriptif

_blabla _: Les dialogues

_**blabla **_: Ce qu'Harry voit, ressent et pense

_blabla_ : Les pensées / appels au secours désespérés d'Andras

Merci à sheltan mon bêta

**Tous des anges 1 ****:**** Éveil**

Je ne sais plus qui je dois croire ... Qui je dois suivre ... Dans cette quête de vérité, je serais seul, livré à moi même dans le but de retrouver mon passé, mon présent, mon futur ... Celui que j'ai perdu il y a bien trop longtemps, celui que j'ai préféré perdre, en sacrifiant ma vie... Harry Potter était mon nom, aujourd'hui Andras est mon nom, mon âge est celui que vous me donnerez. J'ai aimé, hommes et femmes, j'ai tué des gens pour arriver à cette conclusion ... Je ne suis personne, juste un anonyme qui recherche deux êtres, par vengeance, ou par simple plaisir d'être cruel envers ces deux êtres immondes...

Mon esprit s'éveil et autour de moi se trouve des corps. Qui sont ces personnes ? Je ne les connais pas ... Comment suis – je arrivé ici ? Mes mains sont couvertes de leur sang ...

Mon secret aurait – il été dévoilé ? Mon autre aurait – il surgit du plus profond de mon inconscience pour prendre possession de mon corps et réaliser ce carnage ? Il me fais peur, mais je sais que je ne risque rien de lui. Je ne connais pas son nom. La première personne qu'il ai tué ce fut une femme, brune, les yeux noir, je ne sais ni qui elle était, ni d'où elle venait. Il me semble que j'ai une photo d'elle. Mon regard se pose sur une petite forme recroqueviller sur le sol.

Aurais – je éventré cette petite fille ? Il me semble que je l'ai aussi violé ... J'entends des pas venir vers moi rapidement, un Auror pointe sa baguette sur moi.

-_Posez votre baguette à terre ! IMMÉDIATEMENT et sans gestes brusques !_

Il ne se rend compte de rien lorsque ma main s'enfonce dans sa poitrine pour lui arracher le cœur, il me faut comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, je vois les gestes que je peux faire mais je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon corps. Heureusement l'Auror était seul, mais maintenant je vais avoir toutes les légions d'Aurors au cul ... Fais chier !

Ma quête continue, dans la lande Anglaise, où quelque chose qui m'est précieux est maintenu là quelque part... Il me revient un nom en mémoire, Harry Potter, il est parti d'Angleterre pour les États Unis, avant de revenir pour quelque chose qui m'échappe encore. Si un jour je croise sa route, peut être saura – t – il me dire qui je suis ? Et ce que recèle mon corps ? Ce secret qui m'empoisonne._  
_

_**Je n'ai pas vue mon enfance passée auprès de mes parents, mes premiers pas, mes premiers mots. Mes premiers vol en balais lover contre mon père sous le regard désapprobateur de ma mère. Je ne me souviens pas non plus de mes anniversaires, ou Sirius avait mit dans mon biberon de la bière au beurre. **_

_**Ni même les soirées où Rémus me faisait la lecture avant que je ne m'endorme. Je ne me souvenais pas de tout ça, parce que tout cela était à mes yeux quelque chose de faux. Et je sentais pourtant que c'était une étape que je devais passer avant de me réveiller dans cet endroit. Celui où reposait mon âme. **_

_**Calmer ma fureur, fut impossible, pourtant je m'efforçais de prendre sur moi. Je savais qu'il le fallait, ne serais-ce que pour m'éveiller et ensuite pouvoir travailler ma magie en toute tranquillité. Tuer Voldemort pouvait attendre, tuer Dumbledore aussi, ce qui ne pouvait durer était d'entendre les plaintes douloureuses de mes amis restés en vie et qui devaient continuer le combat. **_

_**Seuls Hermione et Ron savaient ce que j'avais fais avant cette bataille, et tous les deux avaient décidés que si je venais à mourir dans ce combat, ils iraient se mettre à l'abri dans un endroit connu seulement de moi. Ils m'attendraient plongé dans un sommeil magique et profond dont je serais le seul capable de les délivrer.**_

Mon avion atterrit, après de nombreuses heures de vol finalement avant de le rechercher en Angleterre, je vais aux État-Unis, voir ce qu'il a vue, rencontrer ceux qu'il a connu, peut-être trouverais-je une piste. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, et d'une longue nuit de sommeil. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers un hôtel miteux. En passant près d'une rue, un souvenir resurgi de mon passer.

Je me dirige vers cette rue, la peur au ventre, je sais ce qu'il m'attend pourtant je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette vision, j'imagine sans mal qu'elle sera de nouveau auprès de moi. Cette jeune femme qui jadis m'aimait. Cette jeune femme qui était ma fiancée. Je ne savais pas si elle se souviendrait de moi, de nous__

-Bonjour _! _Me disait un homme blond que je ne connaissait pas__

-_Bonjour... Je cherche quelqu'un... Je ne me souviens pas de son nom, ni de son visage, je sais juste qu'elle était autrefois ma fiancée. ___

Il me regarde étrangement. __

-Quand êtes-vous venu ici la dernière fois ? Je suis ici depuis longtemps et hormis un jeune couple de Sorcier je n'ai vue personne ici.__

_-Il y a longtemps, je ne me souviens plus très bien. ___

_-Avez-vous un nom peut-être que je connais... _Me propose-t-il__

-_Je ne me souviens que d'une identité ... Harry Potter...___

-_Que ... Quoi ?!___

Il parait surpris. Mon ombre, revient à la surface, j'essaye de le contenir c'est difficile mais l'envie se fait plus oppressante. L'homme devient blême, m'invite à entrer.

_-Fais toi plaisir, peu importe ton nom, je savais que tu aurais ce genre de... Je suis désolé, mais Harry m'avait demander le sort de résurrection, je ne pensais pas qu'il fonctionnerait comme ça avec toi _me murmure-t-il _  
__  
_Je libère mon autre, relâche la pression qu'il exerçait comme un imperium, tant son envie de sang était violente. Je viole et tue deux ou trois femmes, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher et ensuite je suis pris d'une telle honte, d'un tel remord... Mon corps se remit en mouvement, laissant le cadavre de ces pauvres femmes sur le pas de sa porte. Je m'engouffrais dans cette petite maison, et me dirigeais vers de la musique. Le bureau du blond n'était pas très grand et dans un état d'insalubrité avancé.

Il est là, et m'invite à m'asseoir face à lui. Je suis et reste méfiant. Les bêtes sauvages le sont toujours n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsque je repense à mon autre, aucune once de regret ne se fait ressentir, ce n'est que moi qui ai le remord de ses actes, même dans mes yeux aucune culpabilité ne se montre. Je suis plutôt soulager de n'être finalement qu'un monstre. Une bête sauvage lâcher dans une jungle urbaine, que personne n'a jamais réussit à dompter.

Tout comme cette grande ville, je suis et reste un animal sauvage. Seul quelques personnes arrivent à facilement m'approcher sans que ma méfiance ne soit éveiller. Mais dès lors que du sang jaillit, ma vision s'obscurcit et le mal prend possession de mon corps.

Et mon cauchemars quotidien, commence. Chaque jours un peu plus violent. Les pulsions meurtrières qui m'habites sont effroyables. Aucun regret ne se lit sur mon visage, aucun remords quand à la destruction parfois d'une vie arraché si brusquement. J'y prendrais même un plaisir sadique et cruel.

Les gens me considèrent comme un psychopathe, schizophrène, animé d'une pulsion barbare, et lâche. Car s'en prendre à des enfants est pire que la mort elle même. Et il m'est arrivé de tuer des enfants juste pour voir la souffrance des parents, simple vengeance de ma part. Je songe notamment au fils de Dudley Dursley. Lorsque j'ai vue cet homme une monstrueuse vague de haine m'a envahi et je n'ai rien trouver de plus satisfaisant que de torturer, mutiler et finalement tuer son fils unique. La chair de sa chair.

Comme si il avait marquer la mienne au fer rouge...

_**J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur ce monde, il m'aura fallut plusieurs heures... Jours... Mois... En fait le temps n'a aucune importance ici. Je suis là pour apprendre, tout ce qu'il faut savoir avant de me lancer le défis de détruire tous ceux qui un jour ce sont montrés manipulateur, tortionnaire, ou juste con envers moi. **_

_**Ma revanche risque d'être longue, et éreintante, je sais que je vais devoir combattre, que je serais chassé par les hommes de lois, mais mon hôte choisi aura une délivrance des plus belle, il saura s'occuper d'Hermione, la rendre heureuse et elle saura lui donner des enfants. Enfants que nous aurions du avoir tous les deux. Je l'envie, j'aurais aimer être à sa place. **_

_**Je sais que nos deux âmes, nos deux vies vont se mélanger jusqu'à sa naissance. Et qu'ensuite, je pourrais me servir de son corps comme on se sert d'un pantin, et enfin assouvir ma vengeance, plus cruelle que ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. **_

_**Mon entraînement commence, je pense que notre naissance à tous les deux se fera dans quelques années. Mettre à profit tout ce temps pour travailler et gonfler la puissance magique de mes sorts.**_

Je ne vais jamais à l'église, à quoi bon le faire, je n'ai nulle religion, je trouve que ce concept est bien trop agaçant, devoir suivre un homme parce qu'un autre en a décider ainsi ... Pitoyable, seul le faible peut croire en pareil absurdité !

Je ne suis pas de ceux qui iront crier à la fin du monde. Tous les jours les hommes se tuent entre eux pour une histoire de méchanceté, de vengeance insipide ... Des gamins de cinq ans auraient plus de maturer que ceux qui gouvernes le monde actuel.

Trop de souffrance, trop de violence, et ils arrivent encore à se plaindre de l'inefficacité des méthodes misent au point en je ne sais trop quelle année ! Ce sont les hommes qui m'ont créer, je ne suis que l'un des reflets du miroir de leur âmes qui se trouvent en perdition.

_J'aimerais que l'on me rende ma vie__ !_

Je sors de mes pensées, après avoir reçu quelques goûtes de pluie. Je ne me souviens pas des paroles échangés avec l'homme blond... Et maintenant je n'aurais plus l'occasion de lui parler. Je l'ai tué, avant de mettre le feu à sa maison. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise.

Il m'avait dit de me rendre en Angleterre qu'Hermione et Ron m'attendaient endormis l'un comme l'autre prêt à m'aider. Ces deux prénoms me disaient quelque chose sans savoir quoi. Je repris l'avion le lendemain après m'être reposé. Et avoir prit une bonne douche, sans savoir qu'en Angleterre des hommes et des femmes se préparaient à mon retour voulant par dessus tout m'arrêter avant que je ne puisse mettre à exécution ma vengeance.

A suivre...


End file.
